Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-z}{10} - \dfrac{6z}{10}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{-z - (6z)}{10}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-7z}{10}$